Servant of evil
by animex12345
Summary: Inspirado en la cancion de len y rin kagamine


holis mis queridos lectores me extrañaron ... claro que si!... aqui les traigo una historia que se me ocurrio cuando escuche la cancion _Servant of Evil_ de mi grupo favorito _Vocaloid_

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al unico e inigualable Masashi Kishimoto ... pero todavia no le perdono por la muerte de mi querido Neji

* * *

_Tu eres la princesa y yo tu sirviente soy _  
_destinos divididos lamento de gemelos _  
_si es para protegerte si es por esa razon _  
_no importa lo que he de hacer _  
_por ti el malvado seré._

Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y soy el sirviente y hermano de la princesa Naruko Uzumaki , se que mi hermana ha hecho muchas cosas malas pero no me importa , hare lo que sea para protegerte hasta convertirme en el malvado por ti lo seré

_Como se esperaba, tu y yo juntos nacimos _  
_las campanas nos dieron su bendición, _  
_Pero fueron los adultos y su egoismo _  
_lo que el destino de ambos partieron en dos. _

_El mundo varias sorpresas nos reservó _  
_tantas que en nuestro enemigo se convirtió. _  
_Pero yo ante todo, te quiero proteger _  
_Para que así tu sonrisa pueda volver..._

Nacimos un 10 de octubre ese dia las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer , pero los adultos con un corazon cruel y egoista nos separaron a una corta de edad ,tantas tragedias hubieron que el mundo nuestro enemigo se volvio pero eso no me importa mucho por que yo quiero protegerte y volver a ver tu sonrisa , sin importar lo que pase porti hasta lo imposible hare

_Tú eres la princesa y yo tu sirviente soy _  
_destinos divididos, lamento de gemelos _  
_si es para protegerte si es por esa razón _  
_no importa lo que he de hacer _  
_por ti el malvado seré. _

Mi querida princesa yo estare siempre aqui contigo tanto como tu sirviente como tu hermano y sin importar las consecuencias mi proteccion te dare y nunca te drefraudare

_Fue cuando visité el vecino país, _  
_cuando esa niña de verde allí conocí, _  
_su sonrisa y su voz eran tan dulces... _  
_... Que sin darme cuenta yo de ella me enamoré. _  
_Pero mi princesa un dia dijo que _  
_esa niña tenia que desaparecer; _  
_Si ese es tu deseo, ¡Yo lo haré realidad! _  
_Pero, ¿Porque no puedo parar de llorar...?_

Cuando sali de viaje a otro país conoci a una niña de vestido color verde pero lo que mas me gusto de ella fue sus ojos entre gris y perla con una hermosa sonrisa y una voz muy dulce , a primera vista me enamoré de ella , pero mi princesa queria que desaparecia , yo dude mucho en esa desicion pero al verla llorar... si es su deseo yo cumplire ,entonce lleve a la niña al profundo del bosque y cuando estabamos solos le clave un cuchillo en el corazon y con su ultimo aliento me dijo: _te amo_ , ya cumpli con mi orden pero por que no dejo de llorar...

_Tu eres la princesa y yo tu sirviente soy _  
_Destinos divididos, es la ira de los dos. _  
_''La merienda de hoy es un dulce brioche'' _  
_y tú sonreiste, y tú sonreiste... _

A la malana siguiente yo todavia me sentia triste entre a donde tu estabas y me preguntaste : _¿que habra de merienda nii-chan? _yo te respondi: _la merienda de hoy es un dulce brioche _entonce tu me diste una sonrisa y toda la tristesa se esfumo y te devolvi la sonrisa

_Pronto este reino a su fin llegará _  
_a manos del pueblo que venganza tomara _  
_si esto es lo que tu y yo hemos de merecer, _  
_entonces,con mi parte de culpa cargaré _  
_''Mira,aquí esta mi ropa te la daré a ti, _  
_póntela inmediatamente y escapa de aquí _  
_no te preocupes nosotros somos gemelos _  
_nadie mas se dará cuenta tan solo tu y yo...¡'' _

Algún día este país justicia tomara y el enfado de esta gente no se evitara, ahora si no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá, si eso no debes preocuparte la culpa será mía. Ese día llego la gente se rebeló, te digo que te apresures, ponte mi ropa te quedara , te pusiste mi ropa y yo la tuya entonces te dije que tienes que escapar y te pido que no mires atrás todo estará bien tu yo somos similares te juro que nada te pasara te pido que llano llores.

_Yo soy la princesa y tu debes escapar._  
_Destinos divididos, lamento de gemelos_  
_si te llaman ''Malvada'' o lo pudiste ser_  
_nuestra sangre la misma es, la culpa es mía también._

Mi querida princesa también mi hermana yo como tu sirviente fiel y tu hermano tomare tu lugar, el destino decidió que ya no debemos continuar, si tú fuiste malvada problemas no habrá tu sangre en mi estará y por las maldadades el tirano morirá yo moriré por ti,

_Hace mucho mucho tiempo en algún lugar_  
_existió un reino de la Inhumanidad_  
_y en ese reino sólo podía gobernar,_  
_mi dulce y encantadora hermanita._

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar existió un reino de una mala humanidad en esa tierra solo podía gobernar la querida y hermosa alma de mi hermana aunque el mundo valla en contra de los dos contigo a mi lado siempre caminare nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidare y verte sonreír siempre deseare.

_(Finalmente la hora anunciada llego)_  
_Aunque todo el mundo esté en contra de ti,_  
_(Las campanas anunciaron el final de la bruja)_  
_aunque todo el mundo vaya por ti,_  
_(y ella, sin mirar al pueblo en ningun momento)_  
_Pase lo que pase, ¡Yo te protegere!_  
_(Tu dices algo que yo suelo decir...)_  
_Así que tu nunca dejes de sonreir..._

-ya es hora que el reinada de la malvada princesa termine, las tres campandas significaba que era la hora de la merineda- dice una persona encapuchada

- y esa persona ahora se encuentra sin dirigir la mirada al público, esa persona no es la princesa no la maten- la joven empieza a llorar y grita mentalmente que no maten a su hermano.

Él la protegerá de todo y de todos para algún día volver a ver esa sonrisa

-ya es hora de la merienda- dice el impostor

- y ahora nii-chan pronuncias mi usual frase sin ningún miedo en tu cara- la joven princesa no aguanta más y sus lagrimas fluyen descontroladamente por su rostro.

Ella es la princesa y él el sirviente, fueron separados de pequeños, por lo que se sintieron mal y él para proteger y ver sonreír a su hermana se convirtió en una mala persona que hacia todo lo que la princesa le ordenaba.

_'si yo pudiera volver a nacer_  
_me gustaria jugar contigo una vez mas''_

- hermana, si alguna vez vuelvo a nacer quiero que juguemos otra vez juntos como antes de que nos separaran- pensó mientras la hoja de la guillotina caía y su cabeza separaba de su cuerpo.. al final de todo te protegi hasta el dia de mi muerte naruko- dijo con su ultimo aliento

* * *

lo acabe dejenme reviews si no sasuke los matara con el chidori y los reviviran con el edo tensei


End file.
